They Open At The Close
by I've Got The Magic In Me
Summary: A collection of one shots about the characters of Harry Potter, mostly based on songs. HP/GW, HG/RW, NL/HA, DM/AG, etc. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Song: Dancin' Away With My Heart - Lady Antebellum.**

**Relationship: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley.**

**AN:****_ Italics are flashbacks :)_**

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed, her knees brought to her chest as she stared out of the window of Gryffindor tower. It had to be close to 3 a.m., but she couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind, her thoughts running wild, an ache in her heart. She swung her legs over the bed, slowly getting up so she wouldn't wake her roommates. She walked from the girl's dormitory and to the Gryffindor common room. She sat in one of the velvet covered chairs, pulling her knees to her chest once more. She leaned her head against the soft and warmness of the chair, and sighed. She couldn't get Harry off her mind. Her cheeks flustered a pink as she thought of the last time she had saw him.

_Ginny was sitting at the table, smiling happily as she watched her brother, Bill, and his new wife, Fleur, dance at their wedding. She giggled softly at Ron trying to work up the courage to ask Hermoine to dance. Her eyes wandered over to Harry in the corner, grinning at Ron. He tilted his head and caught the site of Ginny. She tried to hide her pink cheeks, and immediately looked away. She kept her eyes on Bill and Fleur, ending their high spirited dance, when she felt a dark shadow come up behind her. She heard a throat being cleared followed by a soft tap on her bare shoulder. She turned her head up to look into the green of eyes of Harry Potter._

_"Hey Gin, it's the last slow song, and I was wondering.." he started. Ginny's cheeks flushed a pink and her heart raced from within her chest. She could handle a battle at the Department of Mysteries, but not Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived - asking her to dance._

_"Yes?" She asked, hoping to get it out of him._

_"Would you like to dance, Miss Weasley?" a crooked smile formed on his lips as she couldn't fight back the wide smile that over spread her face. She nodded and took his hand that he extended out to her. She walked with him to the dance floor, her arms snaking around his neck as the moved together to the soft, slow music._

_"You're a much better dancer than I predicted you to be," Ginny said. Harry chuckled and smiled down at her._

_"Give it a minute, I haven't stepped on your toes yet." he smiled. Ginny saw the eyes of her family and friends, especially from Ron, but Ginny didn't care. She learned by growing up with so many brothers not to care what people thought of you. Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder, silently hoping the song would never end. She silently cleared her throat and whispered to Harry. "Please be careful, Harry." _

_"I have to be Ginny," he spoke in such a soft whisper that she barely heard him through the music, "How else do you expect me to come back to you?" Ginny's heart skipped a beat once he spoke those words. He took his hand and brushed back her fiery red curls, letting them fall to her back, exposing her bright brown eyes. Ginny lifted her head from his shoulder, staring back into his green eyes. evthinking, or dreaming, or without acquiring permission from her family members, Harry pressed a soft kiss against her lips._

Ginny touched her lips, feeling the same perfect sting and fire she felt on August 1st. Her mind wandered to Harry and she couldn't help if he ever missed her, like she missed him. He headed off to who knows where at the end of that summer and they lost touch.

"I guess we didn't realize even at the moment, we lost so much," Ginny softly whispered. She moved from the chair and sat in front of the fire, the only place remotely warm in the whole castle. She felt her mouth open, and she spoke the only words she wanted to say to him. "I haven't seen you in ages. Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are. You know, for me you'll always be 16, and beautiful.. and dancing away with my heart."

Ginny took a deep breath, resuming her strong personality. She couldn't let missing Harry, her love, stop her from what needed to be done. She stood up and walked back up to her bed, going to try again at a good night's sleep.


End file.
